User talk:Aleroth Sarenford
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your , and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything!-- Chat We require all users to get ten productive article edits in order to enter chat. You have 0. You were kicked, you came back, you were kicked again, you came back again. This is behavior deserving of a ban.-- You were kicked twice before you were banned. The undoing of that ban is at the discretion of SunXia and pending that you get ten productive article edits.-- Your chat ban will not be undone. You can contact staff all you want. Here, let me make it easier for you. Just go to and give them your little spiel. They will write back to you in 2-3 days. Being that this is a simple issue and non technical, it is likely that Brandon Rhea will respond. He usually handles these kinds of issues. But here, let me save you some time and give you his response. Hi Aleroth! Thanks for contacting wikia. While we here at wikia wish that everyone could enjoy the chat feature, we do allow the individual wikis a great deal of freedom. If the Bleach Wiki wishes to ask people to get ten edits before entering their chat, they are allowed to do so. I hope this helps. Best Brandon Rhea Yeah, thats the gist of what you will be told. Your chat ban was originally just a week but considering you have been nothing but rude and threatening, I will be raising that ban to permanent. If your attitude does not change and you continue to make threats, that chat ban will turn in to a wiki ban and will prevent you from doing anything on this wiki. Have a good day-- Im not sure why you continue to contact SunXia when you are dealing with me but 1) You only have three article edits and 2) as I said above, your chat ban is permanent due to your resorting to threats.-- Re: Done as asked! Hi there Aleroth Sarenford. Regarding your chat ban, the chat exists for the benefit of the wiki's editors and thus requires that anyone wishing to use it has 10 mainspace edits (ie edits to articles, not talk pages, user pages or blogs etc) which must be productive. You have 13 edits in total, of which only three are to articles. Therefore you do not qualify to use the Chat feature. Don't worry about it affecting your standing elsewhere, the chat ban will not stop you from adopting any wikis. 15:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC)